Matchmaker
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: Coran is about fed up with the continued failures to find a suitable husband for Princess Allura. But none of the princes that vied for her hand actually acceptable for their princess. Well, he would just have to see to it that the problem got solved once and for all. And he knew exactly who he wanted to make her husband. M for a reason.


**Hello everybody. I have recently rekindled my past liking for the old Voltron series from the 80's. It was certainly one of my favourite cartoons while growing up.**

 **I don't know how regularly I will be able to post updates for my running stories, as I've been diagnosed with cancer. Everything looks good for fully healing it, but with the chemo therapy I have good and bad days and don't feel like writing on many days. When I do, I will hopefully manage to write some more on my stories.**

 **This little one-shot came to me while reading a number of other stories in this series and I decided, why not expand my repertoire of stories to one that I loved as a teenager? The usual disclaimer holds true for this story as well, I own nothing of the Voltron universe, just this little idea. The story is set around the time Merla entered the stage.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Matchmaker**

Coran was just about fed up with the constant disappointments of the kind of princes that presented themselves to court Princess Allura. He had been raised at the royal court of Arus, had been an advisor and friend to King Alfor, and he had seen much more in his life than he often cared to remember, but right now he seriously considered telling everybody to screw it. He knew that the princess should be marrying a prince, best case, one that would bring powerful support to Arus to protect the planet better against the forces of the Drules, be they Zarkon, Lotor, Merla or another, new foe. But all the princes that had come to court the princess had been, to excuse his blunt assessment, spoiled brats with a sense of entitlement that surpassed the castle lake.

Thank goodness that Keith never slacked with security and had one member of the Voltron Force watching over the princess constantly. Otherwise the latest visit could have ended totally different. How did that bastard dare try to force himself on Princess Allura? Now Coran was more grateful than ever that Keith had insisted that the Princess joined the self-defence training of the Voltron Force. The way she sent him flying over her shoulder, before Lance secured the man with his blaster aimed at him, while Keith had jumped between the threat that the prince could pose to Princess Allura, had been the only good thing of the evening.

Nanny was trying to prattle on how they would find a better prince, one with true nobility, in the future. But Coran was honestly disillusioned by now. How many princes had come to Arus and how many had only been after Voltron and the power the robot could give them? And, if he was honest, they had only come after the planet was back on its feet already, when the danger of the Drules was much reduced compared to the time when the space explorer team had come to their aid. Five men that had risked everything to help their poor, tormented people. Sven had nearly lost his life in the attack of Haggar, and was even captured in an attack on Ebb, where he had been taken for medical treatment, later and had suffered as a slave until Princess Romelle found him and got him out of his insanity that he had fallen into over the life on Doom.

And all other members of the Voltron Force had proven their unshakable determination and dedication to Arus as well. Pidge had lost his home planet to an attack of Doom. Coran still had horrible pangs of guilt, as he had been a major part in refusing to let the Voltron Force head out to assist Balto. Keith had been injured many times while saving Princess Allura, most often from one kidnapping attempt of Lotor or the other. Lance, who might appear as if he didn't take things serious enough, had saved them all many times, often jumping into the action that was needed without prompting to save the people he loved. And Hunk, who had the biggest heart of them all, and was beloved by all children, who he had a really soft spot for.

And, with annoying regularity, the princes still looked down on them, as if they weren't worth their notice, as they weren't born into nobility. Coran was coming to the conclusion that nobility wasn't what it had once been anymore. The men that most nobles called commoners behaved much more noble than the ones that should be like that. And Coran could see that Princess Allura was only grinning and bearing it right now. She hated how those outsiders treated her dearest friends. Especially, Coran had noticed, how they treated Keith. In nearly all cases of a prince visiting to court the princess, Keith was the one they got along with the least. And it wasn't Keith's fault. That much Coran had determined very quickly.

Keith always followed military protocol when dealing with nobility. His behaviour was fully above reproach, and still, the princes nearly all didn't like him. They had tried to complain about him, but when asked to provide examples of how he didn't follow proper code of conduct, they all failed to do that. Lance had commented a few times how the princes felt threatened by Keith. How they felt inadequate compared to the leader of the Voltron Force. The sad part was, Coran could see it being like that.

Keith was an admirable man and he knew that many women in the castle would love to win his affections. Still, contrary to Lance, Hunk and recently even Pidge, Keith hadn't been known to indulge in relationships with any of the very willing women. Coran didn't know why that was, but he had suspicions. There were many small signs that Keith had feelings for the princess that went beyond friendship, which was what the other three men shared with her. Though the commander also never did anything about them, knowing that his feelings couldn't be possible. If Keith had been a prince, well, their princess would already be married, of that he was sure by now. After all, Coran also saw the wishful looks Princess Allura gave her greatest protector.

Coran had so far stayed his hand in the matter. He trusted Keith to behave himself, knowing that because of their different ranks it could never be. But by now, Coran was rethinking his stance. Except for the tiny fact that Keith wasn't of noble birth, he had all other traits that he would wish the princes had even in small parts. If the people of Arus could choose who should rule them at the side of Princess Allura, he was fairly sure that Keith would win in a landslide. The people loved him as much as they did the princess and trusted him implicitly.

Well, there were a few loopholes that he could exploit to give Arus a worthy king. And the Princess what her heart desired so much. He would rather have the commander of the Voltron Force marry the princess by now, than one of the spoiled brats that would run the planet into the ground again, because they had no damned idea what they were doing and were only out to improve their own position.

* * *

Coran watched with hidden glee as his newest plan was unfolding. He had needed to find an old acquaintance of his, but the trip had been totally worth it. Coran knew that to have people accept the choice of the princess in terms of her husband, the husband she wanted to have, not one that was dictated to her by idiots that didn't care for her at all, extreme external influences needed to be seen at work. And just now Haggar and Lotor had come for a new attempt to kidnap Princess Allura. And Coran wasn't above putting the whole blame onto their shoulders. They made very easy scapegoats. He had got a stone from his acquaintance that would force the people that touched it to admit their feelings to each other and act on them in every way possible.

It was perfect, as he could make it appear as if Haggar had spelled the stone to make the princess be open for the affection of the first other person to touch the stone, which went along the lines of Lotor's normal plans, just that Keith had the habit of getting into his way with startling regularity. Coran knew that if Keith and Allura were given the last needed push, they wouldn't be able to suppress their feelings for each other anymore. And one way to force a wedding for the princess with a man was to have her be intimate with him. A child wasn't necessary, but if it happened, Coran wouldn't mind that at all either. He was tired of their planet being up for the grabs by others, thanks to them thinking they could demand their princess to marry one of their sons.

It had all started normally that day. There was an alarm for an attack, Keith led the team out in the lions to destroy the robeast and they returned to the castle. There, Coran had placed the gift-wrapped package into the princess's room, letting it appear that it had been delivered with the normal mail. Coran had informed the Voltron Force of the package for the princess and, as he had counted on, Keith insisted to make sure that nothing harmful was in the package, especially as he was still on high alert from the newest attack. Nobody thought anything strange about it and let the two go to Allura's room to inspect the package.

* * *

Allura pointed at the wrapped gift on her table while Keith stood beside her.

"This had to be what Coran mentioned," Allura pointed at a small package, wrapped in blue and white paper.

"Yes. I only hope that it's just something harmless, but I'd rather be careful than trigger one of Haggar's plans. She might have used the attack to lull us into a sense of false security to have her real strike unexpected," Keith stated and walked over to the table.

He carefully inspected the package, not finding any indications of something bad, but that didn't have to mean anything. He put on gloves and carefully untied the ribbon around it and then undid the wrapping paper. Inside sat a harmless-looking box made of paperback.

"Looks harmless," Allura commented.

"So far, we don't know what's inside yet," Keith stated.

"Then open the box to see what is inside," She urged, curious what might be in the package. She understood his concerns, but she also wanted to know what was inside.

Keith did so and they found a beautifully worked red stone that was crafted to look like a rose blossom opened.

"Wow, that's really beautiful," Allura admired it.

"That's true. I just hope it's just an innocent present. I don't like the fact that there wasn't any kind of card with it," Keith admitted.

"That's strange, you're right. Normally you would want to be known to give such a nice present," Allura had to agree.

Keith carefully touched the stone and nothing happened. He took it out of the box to hold it up, but it still remained a normal stone. He wondered if anything would happen if he took off his glove, as it might require skin contact, and he didn't want to declare it safe and then have the princess hit because he didn't check all possibilities. He took the glove on his left hand off and carefully used a fingertip to touch it.

"Thankfully it seems harmless. I don't feel anything strange. Though it's still curious that something this nice wouldn't have a card. But maybe it got lost in transport," Keith pondered.

"Well, as you didn't find anything about it, could I hold it? I would like to inspect it more closely. This is quite fine craftsmanship after all," Allura asked.

"Sure," he nodded and she took the stone into her hands.

"It feels cool to the touch, but I didn't expect it to feel this … smooth," She suddenly stumbled over the words, a sudden feeling of heat shooting through her, turning to Keith in fright, only to find him leaning onto the table with some problems as well.

Keith looked at her worried, only to have his perception shift dramatically. He only had eyes for Allura. His mind bringing up all his suppressed feelings for her, all the desire he had denied. He knew in some small way that he shouldn't act, but he couldn't help himself. He closed the small distance between them and lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing it with his gloveless hand.

"You are so beautiful, Allura," He whispered huskily.

She reacted to his touch by leaning into his hand, while running her hands over his muscled chest.

"I wanted to touch you like this for so long, Keith. I always wondered how it would feel. All those muscles," She whispered, not realising that she was speaking loud enough for him to hear.

Keith took out the pins that held her hair up and ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the silky feeling of her long, golden tresses under his fingers. Then his hands started to wander, down her back, caressing her slender form, until they reached her butt, which he would freely admit he had often dreamed of touching. Allura reciprocated in turn and explored his body under her hands. As if somebody had given a command, they leaned forward and captured each other's lips. A dam that neither had wanted to acknowledge was violently torn down when their lips met in a kiss for the first time.

Keith pulled Allura close to him and she clung to his larger form like a drowning woman that had been given a lifeline. Their kisses got more heated the more time passed. Finally, they had to break apart to breathe.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Keith admitted, "I love you so much, Allura."

"I love you too, Keith, I think I fell for you the moment I saw you, kneeling in front of me, swearing to protect me and Arus," Allura admitted.

"I want you so much. I always wanted you, but I didn't want to try and then have to give you up to some of the prince-brats," Keith admitted.

"I won't let you go now that I have you. I'm yours and you are mine, commander," Allura declared.

"Always and forever," Keith agreed and they started kissing again.

Soon clothes were flying across the room and their making out session became more passionate. The two of them were totally lost in their finally freed emotions and suppressed sexual urges. Still, their love let them make this first time a wonderful and unforgettable experience until, after both reaching their climax many times over, they fell asleep in each other's arms on Allura's bed.

* * *

Coran waited for five hours before he went to see if his little plan had worked out like he wanted it to. He didn't know how long the two would be going at it, they had been suppressing their feelings for a long time after all, all in the name of duty and honour. And the spell would last for four hours at least, according to his acquaintance. When he reached the princess's room, he heard soft talking from the inside. So they were awake, that was good. He knocked on the door and heard hasty scrambling around, combined with some curses. Then the door was opened by Allura in a bathing robe.

"Oh, Coran, what brings you here?" Allura asked, clearly feeling torn between happiness and guilt.

"I came to see what the result of the package was, princess. When you and Keith didn't call in, I began to worry," Coran answered, "I was just held up until now."

"Ah, y-yes, the p-package," Allura stuttered.

"What happened?" Coran asked worriedly.

"Uh, how do I explain?" Allura worried.

"Why don't I come in first and we talk about what's clearly bothering you inside in private?" Coran suggested.

"Ah, I don't know," Allura tried, but Coran pushed passed her and found Keith sitting on a chair, clearly thinking a mile a minute.

Coran raised his eyebrow, he so deserved an award for his acting, inquiring the scene of crumbled bedsheets, two clearly embarrassed young adults and the looks of the two. Keith also only hurriedly had put on his clothes, that much was clear.

"Alright," Coran used his stern tone, "What exactly happened and what is with this stone rose?" He made to grab it, but both Allura and Keith cried out 'NO!' very loudly, which made him drop his hand.

"That rose is spelled in some way, that much we could determine, just too late," Keith finally admitted under Coran's glare.

"Coran, Keith was testing the gift I got for any kind of tricks but when he tested it with gloves on nothing happened. He then also touched it with his bare skin, but still nothing happened. That was when we thought it would be okay for me to hold it as well, but then the spell activated," Allura hurriedly explained.

"I feel that I'm going to have a huge headache with this," Coran groaned.

"Probably," Keith sighed.

"What the hell happened? And don't try to brush things off, I already have some suspicions, just by the way you two and the room look like," Coran declared and he watched how Keith and Allura seemed to speak without words, before Keith resigned to explaining things.

"I don't know how the spell really worked, but it made us drop any kind of inhibitions, Coran," Keith finally confessed, "It started with a heat in us that wouldn't be denied and the next thing we knew we were confessing long suppressed feelings for each other and were kissing. Neither of us could stop it and well," Here Keith blushed severely, "We slept with each other. Many times."

"Please, Coran, don't blame Keith for this. I couldn't control myself either. I think that this was another plan of Lotor to make me compliant with his wishes. This is the kind of thing he would have tried to make me his queen," Allura pleaded.

Coran pinched his nose, playing his act perfectly.

"This is a right mess, you two. I believe you that it wasn't your intention for it to happen, you are both too responsible and know that this shouldn't have happened. And I agree, this sounds like a new, evil plan of Lotor to get you, princess. But we now need to deal with the fallout," Coran sighed.

"What should we do? I know that your Arusian laws are stricter in regards of sex than the ones on Earth," Keith asked worried.

"Indeed they are. If not for it being a spell from Haggar, I would have to have you arrested for assaulting the princess, Keith," Coran informed them, making Keith gulp and Allura shake her head in fear, "But there will be consequences for this. I know neither of you had any control, I can see that you told the truth about this, but to save Princess Allura's honour, you will have to take responsibility for this. It's the only way."

"Are you indicating what I think you do, Coran?" Allura asked.

"If you mean that he will have to marry you, yes, that's exactly what I'm insinuating, princess," Coran nodded gravely, "The laws are clear in this case. If he doesn't marry you, there will always be a taint to your reputation for this. Arusian law doesn't accept sex before marriage. And as the princess, your reputation has to be spotless for the sake of our planet. Heavens, you might even have already become pregnant with his child, as I don't think that the spell would have allowed you to think of protection."

Both Keith and Allura looked at each other with wide eyes. They hadn't even thought that far yet. Then Keith's face took on a determined look.

"I'm willing to do anything that's needed to save her reputation. I do love her, Coran, and while I would never have acted on my feelings, as I know that she was obliged to marry a prince, I will take responsibility for my actions, even if I wasn't acting fully in control of myself," Keith stated, and then turned towards Allura, "I know this isn't the most romantic kind of setting, but will you marry me, Allura?"

"Yes, Keith. I love you and while the way this happened is horrible, as I don't want to think what could have happened if Lotor had succeeded in however he meant to get me, I'm happy that it is you," Allura stated.

Keith took her into his arms and kissed her gently.

"I just hate that I don't have a ring to give you," He mentioned.

"Well, you can correct that tomorrow," Coran declared, "For today we have to take care of a number of things, among them I have to break the news to Nanny."

"Not a task I'm looking forward to," Keith gulped, "She's going to kill me."

"I won't let her," Allura declared.

Keith smiled at her and then nodded to Coran, who really wanted to cackle how well his plan was working out. Now Arus would get a suitable king and all those bratty and spoiled princes would have to resign to never getting Allura. But he would take this secret into his grave. He knew he had done the right thing and given Allura the man she wanted. Even if he certainly feared how Nanny would react to this. If he was lucky, Allura was indeed going to be pregnant soon, which would distract Nanny suitably with the prospect of an heir that she could take care of. He had a lot of work to do. Planning a wedding, teaching Keith how to be king, and informing all the ones that needed to know about the circumstances of why this wedding between the commander of the Voltron Force and Princess Allura was taking place. Lotor and Haggar really made great scapegoats. And nobody would believe them that they weren't the ones at fault. They lied all the time after all.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
